


It's electrifying

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the words groan, weigh and cable.





	It's electrifying

**Author's Note:**

> This is so very cut down that I'm worried it doesn't make sense. Sometimes that 100 word limit is a curse xD You know when the cable fell in the water where Isaac was standing? I'm thinking a scenario kinda like that one, but with Stiles in the water, spark!Stiles that has magic and shit, so instead of like, idk, dying, he went and, well, didn't. xD
> 
> The usual info: Me and [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we do challenges, this is written for one of them. Come check it out! =D
> 
>  
> 
> ([On tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171574188487).)

Stiles groaned as he bent down to pick up the cable from the pool of water he was standing in, then he looked at Derek, who was staring, shocked, a few feet away.

“Help,” he said weakly and Derek rushed over.

Stiles held the cable out for him, and when Derek took it he slumped to the ground.

Derek dragged the cable away from him, from the water, then he ran back and picked him up. He was passed out, dead weight in Derek’s arms, but his heart was beating and he was breathing, and Derek could finally breathe too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
